Petits moments d'intimité entre deux opposés
by fairymangafan
Summary: Qu'est ce que font Grey et Natsu lorsqu'ils sont seuls au bord d'une plage? Non non! Je vous assure ils ne se battent pas! Ou juste de manière différente! Un petit OS bien loin de mes écrits habituels, léger et sans violence particulière. Quelques vilains mots, et un bon lemon! Donc, Rating M justifié!


Il se tenait là, sous le soleil, les rayons se reflétaient sur sa peau hâlée. La mer allait et venait, léchant le bout de ses oreilles d'une agréable fraîcheur. Il se sentait bien, ici, face à l'immensité aqueuse. Le bleu turquoise de l'eau, dérivant au transparent cristallin sur le sable, mousseux, et plus loin vers le large en un bleu profond, royal. Et comme une continuité parfaite, le ciel dégagé illuminait de son soleil resplendissant la scène. Il soupira, l'air marin pénétrait son corps. Happy avait toujours aimé – non, adoré – les bords de mer. L'odeur salée mêlées aux relents âcres du poisson, et épicée aux algues qui tantôt flottaient sur la surface, tantôt vivaient dans les profondeurs. Un puissant arôme qui l'enivrait complètement. En général, il allait après manger un morceau dans un restaurant.

Il sourit, s'imaginant sans peine les paroles exactes de son compagnon, ses mimiques, ses cris de joies. Ses yeux onyx jouaient avec les rayons du soleil, prenant des reflets d'un vert reptilien alors qu'il continuait à s'inventer son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là, avec lui. Occupé à profiter de la présence de celle qui occupait désormais ses pensées et ses rêves. La belle petite Charuru.

Mais pour une fois, l'absence de l'exceed n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Parce qu'IL allait venir. Celui qui occupait une place essentielle dans son cœur. Ce mage, à la fois énervant, mystérieux et séducteur. SON mage, à lui et lui seul. Celui qui avait volé son âme, alors qu'il s'emparait de la sienne.

Il soupira tout en passant négligemment la main dans ses cheveux. IL était en retard. L'abruti.

Penser à lui lui procurait des bouffées de chaleur, augmentant de quelques degrés la température déjà élevé de son corps. Ce n'était pas le désir. Enfin, pas totalement. Plus la joie fantastique de pouvoir le voir. De pouvoir profiter encore et encore de sa présence, de son sourire accrocheur et sexy, de pourvoir l'admirer discrètement, entre deux discutions. De pouvoir toucher son corps frais, l'effleurait de ses doigts bouillants, l'entendre gémir son nom. De sentir son odeur, pas très puissante, mais enivrante pour son odorat sur-développé. Une odeur de forêts enneigées, subtilement mélangée à la glace et à l'arrière goût de tabac. D'habitude, l'odeur de la cigarette le rebutait mais chez lui elle était à peine présente, ne faisant que pimenter son odeur.

Le crissement du sable le sortit de sa rêverie. Il sourit joyeusement, il L'avait reconnu. Enfin, IL était arrivé. Pourtant, il continuait à admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui sans trahir le fait qu'il sache qu'IL était là. Les pas se rapprochèrent, discrètement, comme si IL tentait de les dissimuler. Sans succès, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il l'avait repéré depuis son arrivée.

Une main froide, mais pas trop, diffusant une onde agréable de fraîcheur et de picotements affriolants lui toucha l'épaule.

« Natsu ? »

SA voix. Grave, profonde, mais pas forte. Interrogatrice et avec ce léger brin moqueur. Comme toujours. Il ne se défaisait jamais de ce léger accent, et seul ceux à l'ouïe aiguisée comme la sienne arrivait à le percevoir. Sans se retourner, il acquiesça doucement, sans lâcher la mer des yeux. Sa moitié, son amant, son âme sœur. Qu'importe le nom. Juste_ Grey_.

Les mèches roses devant son nez se balançaient paresseusement, le narguant de les défier. Grey répondit à leurs appels, brisant la sérénité du moment sans remord. Plongeant dans la jointure entre la nuque et les épaules, il baisa la peau brûlante qui s'offrait à lui, dissimulée sous l'écharpe écailleuse. Un léger grognement sortit de la bouche de Natsu. Mais il voulait en entendre plus. Beaucoup plus. Sans vergogne, il emprisonna le corps de son amant dans ses bras et commença à lui lécher consciencieusement la peau déjà embrasée. D'un coup de main expert, il retira le gilet ouvert de ce dernier sans cesser son acte. Le vêtement noir aux reflets bleutés, doté d'une bordure orange, s'étala sur le sol. L'écharpe suivit, mais plus délicatement, reposant sur le gilet pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse abîmer. Grey connaissait suffisamment la valeur de l'objet aux yeux du dragon slayer pour en prendre le plus grand soin.

Il retourna brusquement son amant et s'attaqua voracement à ses lèvres. Ce dernier passa les mains derrière son cou, descendant le long de son torse, le parcourant de caresses paresseuse. Il répondait avec entrain au baiser affamé de son partenaire. Le mage de glace délaissa la bouche pour parcourir avec sa langue le torse dénudé , marquant la peau tendre de son cou au passage. Un gémissement étouffé de plaisir répondit à ses avances tandis que les mains baladeuses sur son torse se faisaient plus pressantes, plus envieuses. Sans ménagement, Grey fit tomber Natsu par terre. Le dragon slayer grogna sous la douleur.

« Non mais ça va pas ? T'es gelé du ciboulot ma parole l'iceberg ! Hurla-t-il à l'attention de son assaillant. Assaillant qui le fit taire d'un baiser, profitant de sa bouche grande ouverte pour introduire sa langue.

- Mmpf ! » Bouda le mage de feu.

Tournant la tête, une moue d'enfant sur le visage, Natsu repoussa son amant. Le mage de glace soupira intérieurement. Non mais quel gamin celui-là !

Puis, passant outre le caractère capricieux de son partenaire, il porta une main au pantalon de ce dernier. Et empoigna son sexe déjà un peu dur.

« Connard ! » s'exclama le mage de feu, colérique, alors qu'il se cambrait sous l'afflux du plaisir, décuplé par sa condition de dragon slayer. Ce qui fit perdre toute crédibilité à son injection haineuse.

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, le mage de glace commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-viens lents sur le membre de son amant. Il adorait rendre Natsu en colère, pour ensuite le faire gémir de plaisir. Parce que voir le dragon slayer tentait vainement de dissimuler son plaisir sous un masque de rage était juste plaisant.

« Tu disais ? Le provoqua-t-il un peu plus, jouant avec les nerfs de sa moitié.

- En...foiré... » , gémit plus qu'il ne grogna le mage aux cheveux roses.

Grey se lassa bien vite. Ok, le pantalon s'est utile. Au moins son dragon n'est pas maté par tout le monde. Mais pour le travailler, l'idéal c'était quand même de le retirer. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, enlevant par la même occasion sa ceinture et l'étrange '' jupe '' qu'il portait également. Le mage de glace prit le temps d'admirer le corps sculpté sous lui. Les muscles puissants et fermes, mais pas trop imposants, l'absence définitive de la moindre once de graisse, les hanches effilées, son torse qui se soulevait rapidement alors que sa bouche ouverte cherchait de l'air. Ses joues rougies par le désir, ses yeux voilés par l'envie. Il était terriblement sexy. Et Grey se sentait _vraiment _à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Reprenant le sexe déjà dur de son compagnon en main, il continua son œuvre. Les gémissements de plus en plus forts lui servait de repère. Et pour l'instant, il avait l'air de faire du bon travail.

Sauf qu'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Lorsque deux mains le repoussèrent à nouveau il atterrit de manière très peu élégante sur les fesses. Pestant contre l'abruti aux cheveux roses, le mage de glace se massait son postérieur douloureux. Et il grogna de surprise lorsque la langue chaude du dragon slayer joua avec son nombril. Il baissa le regard jusqu'à l'enchevêtrement de pics saumon qui chevauchait le crâne de son amant. Ce dernier, concentré sur son acte, glissa malicieusement l'une de ses mains dans le boxer ( Quand avait-il retiré le reste de ses vêtements ? ) et commença à jouer avec les bourses, les titillant du bout de ses doigts. De même, il parcourait de caresses éphémères le membre dur de son compagnon. Grey se cambra, exposant son torse sculpté par les combats. Il haletait alors que son envie augmentait rapidement sous les gestes experts de son amant.

« Putain, Natsu ! Cria-t-il sous le plaisir.

- C'est moi ! » Se moqua l'intéressé.

Grey ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait plus. L'orgasme était proche, trop proche. Alors, ce laissant aller comme il pouvait uniquement le faire avec Natsu dans leurs moments d'intimité, il l'attendit. Le dragon slayer, comprenant son amant sans passer par les mots -pas assez nombreux et justes pour décrire avec exactitude leurs relation- simplement par de petits gestes, mouvements, expression et regards, accéléra le mouvement. Les hanches du mage de glace suivait, accentuant son mouvement. Souriant perversement, Natsu joua du bout de la langue avec les tétons durcis de Grey, les mordillant de temps à autre, ce qui fit gémir à la fois de plaisir et de douleur le mage aux cheveux ébènes.

Enfin, la libération suprême arriva. Le mage de feu avait plongé sur le sexe offert juste à temps. Il avala toute la semence, se léchant les babines d'un air perversement sexy. Rien que la vue de son Natsu dans cette état réanima l'érection de Grey. Il avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite. Et il en avait marre de voir tous ses essais infructueux. Alors, s'aidant d'un sort qu'il avait appris de Fried juste pour son petit dragon préféré, il emprisonna les mains de Natsu à un palmier proche, les poignets maintenus en haut de sa tête mais avec suffisamment de jus pour à la fois le laisser allonger, et le maintenir proprement.

« EH ! C'est pour quoi _ça_ ? hurla le dragon slayer de feu en se rebellant avec rage.

- Parce que tu m'emmerdes. Je peux pas te faire l'amour correctement quand t'es dans cet état. Alors tu te la fermes et tu te laisses faire », rétorqua Grey d'un ton sans appel.

S'agitant encore plus malgré l'injonction autoritaire du mage de construction, le jeune homme enchaîné se débattit. Mais que ce soit sa force physique ou ses flammes, rien ne venait à bout des menottes glacées.

« Bordel ! La dernière fois j'avais réussi à les faire fondre ! T'es vraiment un pervers congelé espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Sans se fâcher le moins du monde, et sachant qu'il avait de toute manière la situation sous contrôle, le mage de glace souleva les hanches fines de son amant avant d'y introduire un de ses doigts. Comme c'était de loin la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il passa rapidement au deuxième et troisième doigt. Les halètements de Natsu le firent frémir d'excitation. Ce dernier ne se débattait plus comme une bête enragée. Au contraire, il était offert à lui, répondant au moindre de ses appels. Et bien qu'ils aient fait l'amour ensemble tellement de fois qu'il avait arrêté de compter voir Natsu dominé et perdu dans le plaisir l'excité toujours autant. Il adorait ses moments assez rares. Le dragon slayer ayant beau être celui en bas, il n'en était pas moins instinctivement dominant et il prenait souvent, voir tout le temps, des initiatives. Le repoussant régulièrement sans ménagement, montrant au maximum sa supériorité. Même le sexe était une affaire de force entre eux. Mais c'est ce qui faisait le charme de leurs relation.

Estimant que la préparation élémentaire à laquelle il avait procédé suffira, le jeune homme au cheveux corbeaux et aux reflets bleutés se pencha sur le petit sac qu'il avait emporté sans lâcher la taille de son amant. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant -goût fraise- et en appliqua une couche généreuse sur son pénis, ainsi qu'à l'entrée de Natsu. Le dragon slayer était terriblement étroit, et la pénétration ne se faisait jamais sans douleur, ce qui rendait le lubrifiant indispensable. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois sans. Et ça avait été un fiasco total. Les larmes de douleur de Natsu lui revinrent en mémoire. Plus jamais ça. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir...

Chassant ses pensées néfastes, il jeta le tube sur son tas de vêtements et pénétra d'un coup sec sa moitié. Le gémissement de plaisir, d'envie et légèrement de douleur qu'il lui répondit accéléra considérablement sa propre passion. Sans attendre, il repartit de l'antre brûlante pour mieux revenir. Une exclamation plus puissante de plaisir pur mais pas encore à son apogée lui parvint. Il l'avait presque.

Se décalant un peu, il pénétra à nouveau l'intimité du mage de feu. Et ce coup-ci un cri de plaisir puissant ainsi que la sensation d'un corps se cambrant sous le sien l'embrasa. Fini la retenue, il l'avait trouvé. Sa prostate. Martelant ce point sensible, écoutant les hurlements de plaisir de son amant et les siens en écho, il sentit son sexe se durcir à une vitesse phénoménale. C'était fou l'effet que la chaleur dévastatrice de Natsu avait sur lui. Et voulant que son compagnon éprouve encore plus de jouissance, il empoigna son membre lui aussi extrêmement dur, et commença à lui imposer des mouvements de va-et-viens au même rythme que ses hanches. Les exclamations plus injurieuses lui apprirent que le mage aux cheveux incroyablement roses n'aillait pas tarder à venir. Et lui aussi. Alors poussant encore un peu plus, accélérant encore et encore, les deux finirent par atteindre la jouissance suprême ensemble. Dans un hurlement commun, Grey éjacula dans Natsu et ce dernier sur leurs torses.

Tremblants sous l'effort mais simplement heureux, ils se sourirent mutuellement. Jusqu'à ce que Natsu ne brise cette bulle de bonheur commune d'une simple phrase :

« Et maintenant c'est bon ? Je suis suffisamment calmé pour que tu me détaches ? »

Décidément, fallait pas espérer de la romance avec un abruti pareil ! Remarque, ça ne lui aurait absolument pas plu, un Natsu romantique. S'imaginant la scène, Grey grimaça. Non, il préférait définitivement son dragon avec ses qualités et ses défauts...


End file.
